Indestructible
by PunchMe
Summary: Just another reincarnation story. New life, new name, new face, new body, new world. Since it's a new life, everything should be okay, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oc is mine, Naruto etc belong to Kishimoto.**

**Rating: Erm... T for now, M if I manage to do some gory scene (It's my wish but I still suck so...}**

**Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance (eventually... if I manage to make it romance), Humor (If you manage to find this funny), the rest... I'll add it next time.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cold…

Cold…

It is so cold…

Why is it so cold..?

Where am I?

It's so dark everywhere…

_Step. Step._

I keep on walking on this darkness, looking everywhere, but it's endless darkness...

_Step. Step._

Suddenly I got a chill on my back. I turn back and saw there is a rope hanging.

I run, running away from the rope. I keep on running to nowhere. Then I stop. I take a breath and close my eyes, resting for a bit.

Suddenly I feel something choke me. When I open my eyes...

No, no, no, no! Wait!

Why am I hanging my self suddenly?!

Help…

Help!

HELP ME!

I don't want to die!

SOMEBODY HELP!

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

BAM!

Ouch! Fuck it hurts!

I open my eyes. _I'm still alive. Yeah, I'm still alive._ I immediately feel relieve. _It's just a dream! You're alive now! It will be okay. I'm fine now. _

I sigh and realised I just fall from the bed and my blanket apparently a bit wet. I think I just drool. Damn, I need to clean it later or it will stink of saliva. I got up and slowly walks to the mirror. Yep, it's still a baby body. Short body, short limbs, small head and hands. I got black hair with a pair of dark green eyes. But I got a scar that looks like a subtle line across my neck. It's not that noticeable, but it still bugs me. Overall, I think I'm a pretty cute girl.

My name is Koyama Tsukisa. I was born on August 20 and currently, I am 3 years old. But before Tsukisa, I had another life. Yes, I got reincarnated. Funny, because I thought that kind of thing only happens in comic books, novel or dramas. But here I am, living my second life and got reincarnated into Naruto world. I wanted to smack my head when I realised this is a Naruto-verse world. Why? Because I read the manga but I didn't read it 'til the end. I never finished the story. And I got reincarnated here. I got spoiler here and there from my past cousin though. Bless him. This world gonna be a mess for sure. Ugh, I wish I got reincarnated into Hunter x Hunter or Harry Potter world. I am a big fan of both story and still am. No wait, both world isn't any better. One got freakish ants and the other got Moldyshorts chasing after them. Well, this world isn't any better either.

…..

I still need to thank God at least it's not Hunger Games. I probably die faster than from my previous life. Be grateful!

My life before was pretty simple. I went to school, university, graduate and work. I was a graphic designer, and I work with computer and photoshop, adobe illustrator, etc., skills that I deemed won't be useful in this life if I want to stay alive or be a ninja. And then I died. I died at 25 I think. I don't remember how I died though. But sometimes I got to dream there's a rope hanging and the feeling's that I don't want to die. Did I hang my self? Or did someone kill me and make it as I hang myself? … Fuck, I watch too many thrillers. When I got really stressed, I tend to watch thriller dramas or movies, and sometimes it would be a comedy movie. But still, how did I die? I don't really remember it. It's still my speculation base on that dream. At first, the dream did affect me, but now, I just think as a nightmare from movies that I watch. It did help a lot. I don't remember a lot of things as well. I remember a bit here and there, that's it. Since I don't really remember it, I think it's better to not think it much. Since it's better not to know things sometimes. I do remember my family back then, my mom, dad, and a little sister. I cried a lot when I realised I won't meet them ever again. The others think I'm just a baby that cries a lot though. But things got better. I got a family here.

I live with my grandma or obaa-chan, that's what I called her. She took care of me when my parents here both died. They died before I had the chance to really get to know them. My mom is learning to be a medic ninja and my dad was a jonin and they both died in the war or in a mission. I remember seeing them a few times before they get back to do their mission again. But seeing them a few times doesn't mean I will remember them well, so I went to their room and found a few pictures there. The first time I saw their picture, all that come to minds was I look like dad. Black hair and a pair of green eyes. Mom also got black hair but with black eyes. Yep, definitely side character material. Or worse, I might be just some non-existent villager. I got no silver, blonde, red or that pink hair. Well, not that I really want that pink hair, after all, I like blue the most. But hey, I look pretty cute! Reincarnation does their job well. After seeing what they look like, obaa-chan also came inside. She began to start telling me stories about my parents. How happy they are when they got me and dad plan to teach me jutsus when I got older. Mom only wants me to grow up healthily. Dad hates celery, and the same goes for me. Guess genes really don't lie. It makes me feel like I am really their daughter.

From living with obaa-chan, I got to know her a lot and she easily becomes someone who dears to me. I dare to say, she is the most important to me in this life. She's the only family I have. But remembering Naruto-verse, it will not be sunshine and rainbow in the future. I'm thinking of becoming a ninja to keep her and my self safe. Better safe than sorry right? Oh yeah, baa-chan name is Koyama Naomi and she's not from a clan, just a normal villager. She is a doctor, not a ninja doctor, just a traditional healer. I think she uses acupuncture and a lot of traditional medicine for her work. I think I should learn a few things from her, it might be useful.

"Kisa-chan, you awake? Let's clean up and have some breakfast!" said obaa-chan while opening my bedroom door. She came in and picked me up. I went for a bath, got dress and ready for the day.

I usually spend my day watching and helping obaa-chan with her herbs while she does acupuncture or making some medicine. I got to learn the names of the herbs and stuff as well. When she treating her patients, I will wait in the room to watch her do things. Her patients are the normal villager and they got to know me as well. Sometimes I got candy or books or other gifts from them. I think they are pretty nice.

Obaa-chan starts to teach me how to write and read now. She bought a few children books for me, so yeah I start from there. The good thing about having a bit of memory from last life is I remember I learned Chinese and calligraphy. It makes learning kanji, well not just kanji but learns a lot of things a bit easier and I decided to learn calligraphy again later on. But sometimes when I got bored, I will start drawing. I like drawing. Drawing is fun. It got me into a graphic designer in the past life. But I think I'll keep it just as a hobby. Being ninja is my top priority now.

…..

Naah, I'm still a toddler, let's cherish my life as a toddler first. You won't become young again twice. Wait, I did, aren't I? That makes me awesome. Just kidding. But it's a half-truth. _Chuckles. _Okay, enough kidding half-truth. So yes, I spent my time peacefully and a bit learning here and there until I turn five. Five, the minimum age to start academy.

* * *

Hello, PunchMe here. This is my first time attempting to write fanfiction. I am really really a newbie, so I hope the story doesn't suck.

English not my first language, so if there is any mistake... I'm sorry?

LOL

Please tell me what you think too. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Another two years past by, now I am 5 years old. I grow taller and my hair got longer, it's about shoulder length right now. And today is the first day I'm going to academy. I wake up early, get dressed which is hoodie and pants, grab a few of my things and went downstairs.

"Good morning obaa-chan!" I said while taking a seat. Breakfast already served, a complete Japanese traditional breakfast consisting of rice, miso soup and egg rolls. "It smells so good baa-chan."

"Good! Eat up! You'll need a lot of energy today!" said obaa-chan while taking a seat in front of me.

We take breakfast together and clean it after. We went to academy together and I got to know that the academy located directly at the base of Hokage mountain, near the Hokage office too. When we arrived, there's a lot of kids with their family. I never thought there would be this many kids here. They make us line up and start calling names and which class we got. I went to my class, which is 1-A and take a seat in the third row. I look around and found a few other already making friends. Of course, there are a few loners. _Cough. _I mean Hyuuga and Uchiha. … And myself. Then I look at the girl sitting in front of me, and I can't help but think she looks familiar. She suddenly turns back and I think I know her. _Fuck, she is that snake lady. _

"Hey, my name is Mitarashi Anko! What's your name?" she said, and that did wake me up from my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm Koyama Tsukisa, nice to meet you!" I answered her.

"Let's be friends! Wait! I'll move to the seat next to you!" she gets up from her place and sits next to me. "Man, all other the girls keep chattering about boys! And it's only the first day!"

"Well they do loo-" I'm about to answer Anko but someone cuts me off.

"What did you say?!" shrieked a girl from behind Anko. _Damn, that shrieks, a fucking nightmare. _Imagine having to hear this every day for a few years.

"I say you girls are annoying!" shouted Anko and ready to fight the girls, physically. I automatically tried to stop Anko and-

THUMP!

"Go back to your seats now! Class starting!"

A ninja with Konoha headband and wearing flak jackets coming in and start the class. He begins by taking absent and proceed to assign books and schedule. There are reading and writing class, math, geography, taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu class. Girls got more class though, the kunoichi class. We start the class with an introduction from sensei. Apparently, his name is Ryo. We called him Ryo-sensei. Then the kids start to tell their name, age, likes and dislikes, some were interesting though.

The lecture started. He is talking about ninja, shinobi rules and _chakra_. I keep attention to the lecture since I need to know about chakra anyway.

I discovered chakra a year ago from feeling something warm from my stomach. At first, I thought I eat too many spicy things, but then again, I don't really eat spicy things here. Obaa-chan rarely cooks something spicy, maybe because she thought I am still young and couldn't handle the heat. Then I realise, that heat is chakra. I am really happy when I realise that, but then again, I don't know anything about jutsu and how to use it. So I decided to wait 'til I start academy and to do start meditation, you know, clear your mind and stuff. And it did help a lot. I could feel my chakra stabilize a lot, God bless HxH, I remember Gon and Killua meditate a lot to make their nen stronger.

Back to the class, Ryo-sensei tries to make us feel the chakra inside us.

"Ooh, I can feel it", Anko said. "Can we try jutsu now?"

"Nah, sensei probably going to teach us how to manipulate chakra and hand seals first," I answered.

"True, but I can't wait to kick some ass!" Anko said. She looks excited. Can't blame her, even I can't wait to learn a few jutsu.

"By the way, you know the girl from earlier?" I asked her.

"Girl? You mean Arisa?" Anko asked me back.

I nodded. "Yeah, you seem to know her," I ask again curiously. Never say no for gossip.

"I've known her since a baby apparently. She lives near me. And she is so annoying! Always mock me since I didn't want to follow her chasing after boys. Gah!" Anko said. She seriously looks annoyed.

"Hmmm, you could beat her in every class to make her more annoyed. Or, you could always kick her ass later on. We're going to sparring sooner or later." I gave her some suggestion.

"That's what I'm planning to do!" Anko grins evilly.

The bells ringing. Time to take a break. Both me and Anko went outside to eat lunch. I began to unpack my bento and eating. When i glance to Anko, she already finished her lunch. That's… fast…

"I'm going to practice throwing kunai now!" Anko said while getting up and pull a few kunai.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

Bullseye.

I'm in awe.

"Damn! You're good Anko! You think I can do it too?" I said and then hurriedly finishing my lunch.

"Might be! Not as good as me though!" Anko said arrogantly.

I snorted. I take my own kunai and throw it.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

…

"HAHAHA! You suck!" Anko laughed heartily.

"It's not a bullseye. But at least it still hit the board!" I'm making an excuse. I'm not that suck okay!

"Practise more!" Anko said and then we proceed to practise more.

Breaks end. We got back to the class. Ryo-sensei continued the lecture until the class ends. It seems that today class consist of the only a simple lecture. I guess we gonna had taijutsu class tomorrow which is physical endurance. I do practise running, but fighting? I had never practised any of it before. I got no one to teach me martial arts ah. So that's why I kinda can't wait for taijutsu class. Wait. Cross that. I can't wait to learn everything.

It's time to go home.

"Let's walk together!" I suggest while waiting for Anko.

We walk out together and I wanna stop by the book store. "Hey Anko, I'm going to the bookstore! Wanna go together?"

"Eh? Do you like to read books?!" Anko making an unwilling face.

"Anko, how would you beat Arisa if you didn't read! We need to study more!" Damn, I sound like a geek. Well, I am though.

"Well, I can start tomorrow! Bye! See you tomorrow!" She ran away quickly.

… I guess I'll go alone. I keep on walking until I arrive at the bookstore. I quickly go inside and searching for some books that would be useful for me. I mean, I could go to the library instead, but the thing with the library is, I need to return the book back. Some books, you just want to have it in your collections.

I found a few scrolls and books. _How to raise your I.Q. How to start your own country. Hair in funny places. The beginner's guide to sex in the afterlife. How to poo at work. _

… Okay, I got seen by the shopkeeper. Fucking five years old grabbing some adult books, Guess I need to wait a few years to read that.

I do get a useful book. _How to learn fuinjutsu for a beginner, by Jiraiya._ Heh. It's Jiraiya book. Of course, I have to buy it! I quickly pay for it and went home. And of course, I read and try a simple fuinjutsu formula at home. Who knows, I could be a fuinjutsu master that trample Jiraiya, the ero sannin. Hah. I wish.

* * *

Finally chapter 2. I just wanna say that... making a story is hard. God bless every author in the world.

I got helped by a Lil' friend for the editing. She doesn't want me to say her name here. #?yhGD #!

#TMI I got addicted to reincarnation and transmigration story, and when I got nothing to read anymore, I turn to fanfiction. And now I decided to write one.

By the way, Tsukisa is not Uchiha, or half Uchiha (thanks for my friend, Rei, for naming her, cos I sucks at giving names)

Thanks SnowyWee for the review! And thanks SnowyWee & Ar3miss for the favorites!

And now, I'm going to type the chapter 3! I just hope it will turn okay! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's another day in academy. Class always started with lectures in the morning. Theories, history, etc., which is easy enough for me. God bless my memory from my past life to make things easier. Or maybe God bless my brain in this new life. Since kids brain is easier to learn new things instead of adults brain. Kids brain sponges everything while adults brain are fucking stiff as a rock.

After lectures and theories class, we usually continue with physical education which is running, developing our stamina. The academy also teaches us a basic hand to hand combat, you know, standard academy taijutsu, which is fine enough for me. I'm just okay in taijutsu department, not too high, but not the last. Just perfect in the middle.

We also got to learn how to wield kunai and shurinken. There's a class for that. I got a lot better from the last time. I could hit bullseye easily now. Okay, not that easy, but still got the bullseye, okay. I got interested in senbon. I bought enough of it and start practising with them. It's a lot harder than kunai apparently. I remember there's a ninja who put a senbon in his mouth. The ninja in Naruto's chuunin exam. Damn, he chews a fucking senbon like a toothpick. God bless his teeth and mouth.

And of course, we got to learn how to manipulate chakra better. Like how to channel it to your feet, hand, etc. In our second year, we also got to learn a few standard jutsu like bunshin no jutsu, henge no jutsu and kawarimi no jutsu. It's not perfect now for most of the class, except Uchiha and Hyuuga, or other clan kids, but we got a few years to perfect it. Practise makes it perfect.

Of course, I improve my fuinjutsu as well. By improving, I mean, buy an explosive tag and copying it. It didn't work for the first time, but I keep trying until one day, it really explodes. I do it in the training ground, better safe than sorry. Since it's already successful, it makes me want to experiment to make the explosive bigger. Hah, with this, I don't need to waste more money to buy average explosive tags.

The thing is, I can't use the explosive tag in sparring battle. It's taijutsu only, they said. Well, I do win against the majority if it's the shrieking girls. By girls, I mean it's not only just one girl but a lot of them. But I always lose against the top one, like Anko, Hyuuga or Uchiha. Sometimes, I eventually using some tricks to win, like throwing small rocks or using obaa-chan acupuncture needle to stab them. Obaa-chan acupuncture needle works really fine when you want to hurt them without notice, hah. Since it really is small and thin. But it got found out immediately by the Hyuuga, Uchiha or sensei. Spoilsport!

"Using tricks now? Do you want to become a ninja like that?" smirked a Hyuuga guy named Kazuki in my class after found out I'm using tricks.

"And why not? Life is always not fair anyway, you scared to lose against me, a mere civilan kid?" I taunt him which end up got juukened and lose miserably. Talk about embarrassing. Remind me to not irritate Hyuuga or Uchiha again. I even fainted when I taunt the Uchiha.

….

Wait, I could make a fuinjutsu to encounter sharingan or juuken. Is it possible? Who knows! I could try it first!

….

I talk big when I haven't finished learning to make the storage scroll. One step at a time.

In our third year, sensei starts to give us a team battle. He starts to form team of three and fight. We could use anything as long as it's not harmful which means dying, I think. I usually team up with Anko, obviously, since we kinda BFF now. And end up pick one random person for the last member. Sometimes it would be Hyuuga or Uchiha. Although I admit they are fucking stuck up and annoying, they're fucking useful. We could win easily if we team up with them.

Today is another team battle. We're going to use a training ground in the forest. I team up with Anko and Uchiha Yuuma this time. And we're going against Hyuuga Kazuki, Kimata Saburo and Arisa. How did Arisa manage to team up with Hyuuga? Talk about impressive!

I brought kunai, shurinken, a few storage scrolls and obaa-chan acupuncture needle. Damn this needle might be my favourite weapon now, alongside with explosive tags. Time to use my special explosive tags. And I brought a lot.

BANG!

It's the sound of a gun. It's starting now. Anko's charging against Arisa. She pulls out her kunai and threw it to Arisa which she managed to dodge. But Anko suddenly stood behind her and kicked her. Arisa got up and went inside the woods. Anko went to chase her. Arisa is an easy opponent, to be honest.

Meanwhile, Yuuma is engaging with Hyuuga right now. I guess that's left Saburo for me. I retrieved my kunai from my pouch and threw it to him. He dodged it, going forward to me and managed to come close to me. I startled. I jump back but he threw a punch. I managed to shield it with my other hand, but I didn't see a kick coming. He managed to land a kick in my stomach. That's fucking hurts. Time to payback.

I threw another kunai as a distraction and went inside the woods. He chases after me. I stop at the tree branch. I grab a bunch of kunai and threw it to him. He managed to dodge all of them. Then, I proceed with activating one of my scrolls.

POOF!

A dozen kunai appeared in front of me. I grin and threw another kunai to him. He dodged and I threw another one. He kept dodging and I keep throwing until I ran out.

"Oi Kimata! You might want to surrender, now!" I shouted at him.

"Why should I?! This isn't the end yet!" growled Kimata. He makes two bunshin clones and tries to surround me, but I won't allow it.

"Don't blame me later for not warning you! Look around! There's a lot of kunai that I throw! I wrapped an explosive tag to each kunai! Imagine if I activate it!" I cackled and ready to activate all of them. Well, not all of them, just enough to scare him. "By the way, there's some of the explosives tags that I managed to put it in your body!"

"In my body? Hah! If you want to scare, try a reasonable one!" He shouted back at me, not believing anything that I said.

"Well if you say so!" I proceed to activate the smoke explosive tag that I wrapped around obaa-chan acupuncture needle. I manage to make a small smoke explosive tags! It's a crime if I don't use it! And I throw a few to his shirt and pants earlier.

Soon, there's smoke coming out from Kimata.

"Oi Kimata! Be careful! Buahahah! It might BOOM!" I mock him while making the BOOM gesture.

"Fuck you! I won't admit lost!" He looks distraught but still won't give up. Gonna applaud his bravado. But still, I need to win!

"Don't blame me then! In 1…! 2…! 3…!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Kimata panicked and didn't realise I managed to sneak behind him. I knock him out and went back to sensei. But, unexpected thing happen. All the explosive tags blow up.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Oops, I think I make the explosive too strong! Then I look behind. …. Fuck! I'm in trouble. Some of the trees collapsed and in disarray right now.

"Koyama… What did you do?" Ryo-sensei said behind me. He had that murderous look. I'm really in trouble right now.

Anko shows up behind him. "Woah! Amazing! You really knock him up for good! HAHAHA!" she said happily and went to pat my back.

"Ah… I didn't know all of it will explode, Sensei…" I'm making an excuse. I remembered I wrapped the fake explosive tag in kunai that I seal inside the storage scroll. How did it turn up to be the real one!

"We're going to talk later! Let's go back!" Sensei lift Kimata and walk first. I and Anko walk behind him.

With that explosion, sensei abruptly stopping the team battle. My team ended up winning. Anko managed to knock Arisa fast and went to help Uchiha. But Uchiha doesn't need the help. Anko pissed and went to find me. But the explosion blows up. Then she and sensei hurry to find me and Kimata.

I got scolded by sensei. And he also told Obaa-chan. Obaa-chan smiling though she says, she proud of me when we went back home. But she says to be careful next time. I told her I'm okay, but she ends up checking all of my injuries anyway. I forgot Kimata managed to kick my stomach. Obaa-chan put some ointment on my stomach. Damn that Kimata, I don't even injured him that much, just knock him out and make him lose consciousness. … I guess that's the same.

Academy went as usual, but surprisingly, I got called by Hokage. I guess sensei ratted me out.

I went to the Hokage office with sensei. We went inside and it's my first time seeing Hokage up close. I know he is old from Naruto manga, but he is already old even before that. Next to him is a man with pineapple hair. I think he is Shikaku Nara. Seems like he is in the middle of reporting something to Hokage.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, Nara-sama. This is Koyama Tsukisa, the one I'm talking about," Sensei said and then bow to him. I guess I need to follow him. He really ratted me out, huh.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, Nara-sama" I said stiffly. I can't help but lament my fate later.

"Good morning as well. It's okay, you're not in trouble Kisa-chan. I just want to ask some questions," Hokage chuckled softly and take a smoke from his pipe. "How's academy for you?"

Uh oh. I thought he was going to make me pay for the damage. Guess not. "It's fun Hokage-sama. I learn a lot and makes a lot of friends as well," Why the sudden question though… Don't tell me he is doubting me to turn like that snake-face? But I'm not even that dangerous. Well, maybe I am in the future.

"Ryo said that you dabbled in fuinjutsu. Can I see what you managed to learn?" he asked once again and still smiling like a grandfather.

"Sure." Guess I just told him truthfully, nothing harmful anyway. I took out my scrolls, kunai, and obaa-chan acupuncture needles.

"Ehem! Explain what did you do the other day!," Sensei said urging me to unseal my scroll. Then I unsealed one of them. POOF! A few kunai, Obaa-chan acupuncture needle and explosive tags come out. I put in on his desk. He scanned them and grab one of the acupuncture needles, amused. Shikaku Nara also grabs it and inspect it.

"Uhh, that's Obaa-chan acupuncture needle. I use it in combat," I hurriedly explain. "I wrapped a small smoke explosive tag in it."

"Oh, it's really small. You really did a good job. How did you do that?" Woah, a question from the jonin commander. But I don't really want to give my secret easily, ah.

"That's a secret for me to know and for you to find out, Nara-sama," I put out an annoyed face to him, forgetting my fate later on.

He chuckles. "How about the other one?"

Then I proceed to tell them that I make explosive tags that explode bigger, smoke explosive tags, glitter explosive tag, and of course the small explosive tag. When I finished, I felt proud of my creations. Meanwhile, the Hokage, Nara and sensei, they all just smile. Then somehow it struck me that I have forgotten about the forest.

"Err.. Excuse me Hokage-sama, I thought you call me today to make me pay for the damage?"

"Kisa-chan, are you interested in graduating early?" Hokage asked seriously. He answered my question with another question.

But the question stunned me. Early graduation?! But I'm not that good. I understand that a lot of kid graduate early in Kakashi's era, but for me? I probably die the moment they throw me out there. We are in a war with Kumo after all.

"But why me Hokage-sama? I'm not that good…," I answered doubtfully.

He chuckled and take another smoke. "Ah, you indeed lack in taijutsu, but it could be trained. You got a knack in fuinjutsu, with the right teacher you might become fuinjutsu master. Konoha might need another fuinjutsu master."

Fuinjutsu master?! Me?! Well, I do dream of becoming one, but opportunity come this soon?!

"I could become like Jiraiya the sannin?!"

Hokage nodded. "Yeah, I could place you in a team with fuinjutsu teacher, or put you in direct apprentice of fuinjutsu teacher."

"Well, I do want it! But I do think it really a bit too fast for me to graduating right now Hokage-sama," I answered truthfully. I don't want to die young.., ah.

"You could graduate in a year or two. When you feel ready, just go to Ryo-sensei here. Of course, you need to inform your grandma as well," He explains while looking regretful. Perhaps he feels guilty for graduating young kids. But hey, Kakashi graduate at six, Guy at eight, and the others at ten. In the end, Konoha needs any ninja right now since the war already ate up many gifted ninja.

So in the end, we conclude that I could always go straight up to graduating class if I felt ready. Never thought they comply with my wishes that much. Well, I'm seven and a half right now. Since the majority graduate at ten in this era, maybe I should graduate a year earlier.

Well, let's go home and inform Obaa-chan. Hah, here I thought I got some trouble.

…

The forest! Damn! They forgot about it, right? Maybe I should just keep silent. Forget it, forget it. Better save my self first.

* * *

**Omake**

I never thought I would befriend Anko, to be honest. Surprisingly, we got along really well. We practise, play and do our assignment together. If you guys ask me, do we quarrel? The answer is, yes, we do. We often had a disagreement. Anko is an active kid, she prefers combating and learn new jutsu. While me, I prefer sitting down doodling, or read book, or try to do my side project aka the fuinjutsu works.

There's one time, we fought about something ridiculous.

It's a break time in academy. We managed to finish our lunch and discussing honourable ninja out there,

"If we speaking about the strongest one in Konoha, it would be the Hokage no?" I said.

"Yeah, but he is so old. Are you sure he is still the strongest?" Anko answered doubtfully.

"Eh, but there's sannin as well, though Tsunade out of Konoha right now," I shrugged.

Anko suddenly shouted. "Sannin! Orochimaru is definitely the strongest among the three of them!"

When hearing that, I snorted. "You kidding me? Aren't Jiraiya is more amazing? He is the fuinjutsu master!" I shouted back, don't wanna lose to her.

"NO! Orochimaru is the strongest!"

"Jiraiya is the amazing one!"

"Orochimaru!"

"Jiraiya!"

"Orochimaru!"

"Jiraiya!"

"Orochimaru!"

"Jiraiya!"

Neither of us yielded. Finally, I suggesting something.

"I changed my mind. Tsunade is the most amazing! I pick Jiraiya because he is amazing in fuinjutsu, to be honest!" I try to end this. I'm fucking bicker like a kid right now. Well, it;s not like I'm super mature either. And I don't worship Jiraiya that much either.

"Yeah, Tsunade is the most amazing!" Surprisingly, Anko agreeing with me.

Yeah! Fuck the psycho snake and ero sannin! Time to the gambling princess to shine!

* * *

It's chapter 3! Thanks once again to my Lil friend for helping me edit this.

and thanks for favoriting my story: BluebirdSayGoodbye, CD123505, Nogitsune96, Reinkeyla, Shinigami 132, luhan92, mugetsu95, nandaputri1203, onibugimomantai.

Also thanks for following my story: Ar3miss, BluebirdSayGoodbye, Nogitsune96, Reinkeyla, Shinigami 132, Zephyr47, 98, mugetsu95, nandaputri1203, onibugimomantai and subath.

Another #TMI

It's was a sunny day and I am walking towards the river. There's orange and apple trees everywhere and I grab one of the apples. It turns out to be chocolate! I walk forward and found the chocolate river. Is this a dream? I dip my finger and taste the chocolate. YUM! Damn, chocolate taste so good! I was trying to get more chocolate and BAM!

I slowly open my eyes and realised I just fall from the bed and my blanket apparently a bit wet. I think I just chewed it when I eat chocolate from the dream. Damn, I need to clean it later or it will stink of saliva. I got up from the bed and slowly walks to the mirror. Yep, it's still a baby body. Short body, short limbs, small head and hands. I got black hair with a pair of dark green eyes. Overall, it's a pretty cute little girl.

This is the original chapter one opening that I made before I changed it. I kinda randomly write about chocolate since i want to eat some dark chocolate. LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"They offered you to graduate early and you turned it down?! Are you fucking crazy?!" Anko shouted while shaking me.

"Whoa whoa whoa… Calm down jeez..," I tried to pull apart from her. Damn Anko and her stupid strength.

"How can I calm down! You should have accepted it!" Anko shouted again, still roaring back at me. I'm just glad we are in dango shop and not in the classroom. Imagine the gaze of other kids. Not to mention, jealous kids.

"Well, I admit it is tempting to graduate early but it's dangerous. I'm good at academy doesn't mean I'll be good out there. It's real-life out there you know." I answered quietly. It reminds me, people always said, cherries your school life, because when you start working, you will always miss school life again.

"Well, I guess that's true," Anko nodded, agreeing with my reasoning. "So, when will you graduate then? If you take the normal route, we still have 2 years and a half," Anko said and then take a bite of her dango.

"Maybe a year later? Or I could just graduate with you," I said and take a sip of my ocha.

"You kidding me? Just graduate a year from now! It's a chance! Besides, if we graduating together doesn't mean we will end up in the same team. From what I see, they always make a team of three consists of 2 boys and 1 girl. We probably got separated anyway," she proceeds to take another bite of her dango.

This makes me silent, thinking. In the end, she is right. It's a chance. I am given a rare chance, and rare chance doesn't come twice. Don't be stupid.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I graduating next year," I informed her my decision.

"You better be! Just you wait, I'll graduate fast too!" Anko takes the last bite of her dango and intends to order more.

We end up ordering more and enjoy the evening snacks. Then, after another hour past. We pay the bills and leave. She went home and me as well.

I arrived at home. "Tadaima! Obaa-chan, I'm home!"

"Okaeri, Kisa-chan! Go take a bath! Dinner almost ready!" Obaa-chan shouted from the kitchen.

I went to my room, place my bag and stuff, pick pyjamas and went to the bathroom. I'm soaking for a while in the tube. Damn, this is the best. After finishing, I went to the dining room.

As always, I take a seat opposite of obaa-chan. We're eating while talking about what happens in our days.

"Baa-chan, I think I'm going to take the graduation exam next year," I said groggily. When I told her last week about the graduation offer, she doesn't look ecstatic. She feels I'm too young and right now Konoha situation isn't the best either.

"I see… Well, next year is okay. You could be more prepared too," Obaa-chan nodding. I guess she agrees with my decision.

"And tell baa-chan if you need other needles okay? Baa-chan has a lot for you to use ah," she takes another bite of rice. "But to think that it's you who got offered, I guess you did something special."

"Eh? Nothing really, I just make explosion tags. But I did make a small version and wrapped it around your smallest needles. And I sealed the tag in a few layers. I guess they found that out."

"A few layers?" baa-chan asked. How to explain this most simply.

Without realizing, I went to grab a piece of paper and a pen. "So, it's like this. This is the wording of the explosion tags. Then I sealed it in a paper. This is the normal one. The one I make, I sealed it in a small paper, so I can wrap it in your needles. I make another one as well. It still an experiment. I sealed the wording in a kanji. Then I make another wording and sealed it again in a symbol that I make."

"So it's like you hid it. It's like an onion," baa-chan nodding, looking proud.

"Exactly! That's what I meant!" I went back to eating. I got the idea from the Matryoshka doll. I want to tell her that, but I don't think she knows what Matryoshka doll is.

"That's a good idea! Kisa-chan is so amazing!" she gushed.

Oi, oi. I know I'm her granddaughter. But if she keeps doing it, I'll end up becoming too full of my self. Well, she thinks I'm seven and a half anyway.

…

I do look one.

Whatever.

It's legal because it's not like I'm super mature anyway. You would found a lot of childish adults okay! Including the past me!

…

And the current me...

"Baa-chan, you can't tell anyone about this okay! It's a secret!" I said seriously. I can't let them found out. What if I created a super amazing seal and they found out? It screams trouble.

"It's okay! Your secret safe with me!" baa-chan making the I zip my mouth gesture.

I can rest assured then. Besides, baa-chan dealing with patients, she probably knows a lot of their secret. Damn, imagine the blackmail. Pfft. Like it would happen. Probably not.

_But it did happen in the future. The blackmail, that is._

* * *

Days past quickly. I went to academy, learning theory, meditate for chakra control, practising throwing kunai (and needles), and busying my self with fuinjutsu development, etc. They finally put me in the graduation class, which means, I rarely see Anko now, except maybe we met up when we were going home.

Now I'm eight and a half and ready to take the graduation test. If I want to take it, at least graduate with a bang. I keep reading theory books and practising the standard academy ninjutsu, which I considered smooth enough when I do one.

And today is the D-Day. I wake up quickly in the morning, take breakfast and ready to go to academy.

"Kisa-chan, take this with you!" Obaa-chan said while handing omamori.

Guess, we can't lack this one.

"Obaa-chan, I'm going! Wish me luck!" I went to hug her and kiss her cheek. Then I proceed to the academy.

The written exam is surprisingly easy. And now I'm waiting outside for my turn to take the practical exam aka ninjutsu exam... There are a few kids around nine years old. Guess I'm not the only one who graduate early.

"Koyama Tsukisa," I heard my name called. I went inside and greet sensei.

"Morning Koyama," greet Ryo sensei. Huh, so he is the one who tests us.

I greet him back. "Morning sensei."

He nodded. "Ready? Please perform henge no jutsu, bunshin no jutsu and kawarimi no jutsu."

I proceed immediately. I'm making hand seals and calmly shouted the jutsus name, which is a big no-no for me. But I'm not in the level of doing ninjutsu without enchanting them. Guess I'll make it into my list of what to learn.

"Bunshin no jutsu!" I make two bunshin of my self. I proceed with kawarimi no jutsu and switch my self with a stone. Then the last, henge no jutsu.

"Henge no jutsu!" And I'm transforming into Ryo sensei. I remember analyzing this jutsu. I went to henge into obaa-chan and can't help but think, will it be the same if I take off the clothes. And I did. But hey, I'm not a pervert okay. Its just curiosity kills the cat okay.

Cough! Okay, maybe a little bit.

Back to my analysis. I took off the clothes while still in obaa-chan form and it totally not looking the same. I guess in only manifest what you ever seen or what are you thinking while doing the jutsu.

Great! All jutsus done!

"Good job Koyama, congratulations! Here's your hitai-ate!" Sensei congratulate me and give me a Konoha headband. "Come to academy tomorrow. There's still a team assignment."

"Okay sensei! Thank you!" I accept it while grinning and went outside. That went well.

I hurriedly took my bag and running home. Can't wait to tell obaa-chan and Anko.

.

The next day I woke up early and wearing my new clothes. Obaa-chan bought me new short dark blue kimono-like dresses with short sleeves to celebrate me becoming a genin. Guess I'll wear that though I still prefer hoodie.

I wear black clothes with a turtle neck and then I wear kimono dresses on the outside. I wear knee-length trousers and put my pouch on my hip. I decided to put my hitai-ate at my neck. I went to the mirror for a first look. Huh, not bad. But really, I prefer the comfortable look with ninja vest. And I wanted to put it on my wrist like wearing a watch, but I guess I'll wait 'til I become chuunin.

I put my hair in a ponytail, grab my bag and ready to head out. Of course, after I ate breakfast.

I walk to the academy, which probably the last time I will walk here as a student if I pass my genin test of course.

I went to my class and take a seat. Soon after, sensei come inside and told us to go back to our seat, like always.

We greet sensei and he greeted back. Then he starts his speech and starts announcing team assignments.

I can't help but think of who could become my teammates. Both of my teammates would be boys. But, which one? When I contemplating which one is my teammates, more and more names already called and left the classrooms.

"Koyama Tsukisa, you're sensei will be waiting at training ground 6," sensei said. "You might wanna hurry."

"... okay," I quickly rushed out, annoyed. Seems like a got an impatient one. I got called alone, maybe they need the third member? I guess I'll know when I arrive.

.

I arrive at training grounds 6, but there is no one… I guess I'll wait.

I wait for an hour and there still no ones coming.

"Sensei! Where the hell are you?!" I shouted loudly, completely pissed.

BAM! Someone appeared suddenly in front of me and knock my head, but it really hurt! What a powerful punch.

"Is this how you regarded your sensei datteba-ne?!" Someone shouted in front of me. She is fucking loud.

Wait… I raise my head to take a look at her but got dumbfounded instead. Datteba-ne? It's only a slight difference from datteba-yo! Is fate fucking with me?! All of the people residing in Konoha and I got Naruto's mom?! She is completely his mom! I see her picture in google image before!

"What are you looking at datteba-ne?! You should greet me instead!" she shouted.

"B-but you're the ones who late!" I groggily answered her and keep rubbing my head. Fuck, it really hurts.

She calms down and sheepish. "Ah yeah, I was hungry and went to ate ramens first."

"Ah okay…" I was ... completely dumbfounded.

Cough. "We should start with an introduction! Start with your name, age, like, dislike, and your dreams! Since I am your sensei, I'm going first. My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I'm 20 years old. I like any flavour of ramen, but I especially like shoyu ramen and I like my friends family! I dislike bullies!" Kushina said, enthusiastically.

Woah woah woah, did someone got a reference from her certain 'someone'...

"My name Koyama Tsukisa, currently eight and a half. Erm… I like doodling, fuinjutsu, sleeping and my obaa-chan. I dislike running and water, cause I can't swim, and my dream… is to become an S-rank ninja who is chill and amazing," I grinned. _Yep. S-rank ninja? Totally just made that up._

"By the way, sensei, am I the only one in your team?" I can't help but ask that since I know that Kushina doesn't have any student or team from canon. And I don't really saw anyone else besides me and her.

"Yeah, you're going to be my only student, or apprentice, since I'm going to teach you fuinjutsu as well. But before that, I'm going to test you if you're worthy or not. If you fail, you're going back to academy or going to genin corps," she said.

"Right, another test. Do we start now?" I asked. But seriously though, being the only student is not bad, I can hog her for my self.

She chuckled. "So impatient! We are going to fight! If you manage to land a hit within an hour, you pass!"

A fight…? I'm totally screwed…

"I can use anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, anything would do!" She smiled.

Well okay, at least I could use anything.

"Then, we start!"

Should I use bunshin? No. It won't work. I took kunai from my pouch and immediately dashed toward her, threw one as a distraction, try to kick as she dodged, but she immediately caught my leg. I immediately try to kick her with my other leg and she caught my leg with her another hand.

Fuck. I look like I'm doing a handstand with her trying to help me, holding both of my legs. Now, what should I do?

"Sensei, can you just pass me?" I asked her, trying the easy way.

"Ara? Shouldn't you try to escape instead?" she smiled but somehow, her smile looks scary.

"Erm… It's too troublesome?" _Fuck. What the hell I'm talking about._

But suddenly I got chills from my back. Before I comprehend what happened, I fucking flew away towards a tree. It's fast and my head hit the tree.

She fucking threw me! What a beast!

"Sensei! Are you trying to make me more stupid?! It hit my head!" I protest. Got your head hit the tree is not the most pleasant thing.

"Sorry Koyama! Come on now! Do your best!" Kushina encouraged me instead.

I sighed. Now, how could I win against jonin? I'm just graduate early this morning!

I grab my scroll and unsealed them. Bunch of kunai appear. Well, screw this. Go big or go home.

I threw a few of my kunai, she dodged it. Then I throw another one with tags and when it gonna reach her, I immediately activate the tags. It exploded. But she disappears, kawarimied into a branch.

Where is she?

Suddenly I sense something from behind, I dodge. Fuck, she's in front of me now. We exchange a few punches and kick. Wait, more like I threw punches and kick and she managed to stop them. I haven't managed to land a hit yet.

I jumped a few steps behind.

I got an idea. I hope this is going to work.

I grab my kunai and again, I dashed towards her. Trying the same, and of course, she evaded all. When I think we are close enough, I hug her. Then I pull out one of my kunai with tags, threw it on to the ground and immediately activate it.

BOOM!

It exploded.

Fuck! It fucking hurts! I choose a tag with the smallest explosion, but it still hurts. When the smoke disappears, I realised, Kushina's also gone.

She managed to escape huh.

BAM!

"It hurts!" She punch my head! Again!

"Stupid girl! When I said a hit, it only a hit! Don't do something reckless like this!" Kushina shouted with her hair looks like an octopus leg, and her face red.

"I can't think of any idea sensei! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I cried, tears flowing from eyes.

Kushina softened and hug me, trying to cheer me up. Then, with the slow gesture, I try to hug her back, then punch her side softly.

"Sensei, I managed to hit you once," I grinned, tears stopped flowing.

"Ah? Ahahaha!" She kept laughing and laughing. She finally stops and smiled. "You pass!"

Before I managed to react, she pinch both of my cheeks. "Aren't you a little devious girl?"

With my cheeks still got pinch, I answered her back. "Sensei, you need a little evil essence to stay alive."

"Pfft! Aren't you cute?" She proceeds to hug me and twirl me around.

…

I deadpanned. First I'm a devious girl and now I'm cute? Make your mind lady!

She finally put me down. "Koyama Tsukisa, you pass! Starting today, I will be your sensei and practise start tomorrow!"

I bow. "Thank you sensei!"

* * *

It's unedited. I hope this chapter is fine.

I contemplated long enough to decide the genin test, but finally, I'm choosing basic sparring test instead.

And thank you for the new favourites and following!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A month has passed. I start my tutelage under Kushina. And if you think it will be rainbow and sunshine, you wrong. We meet every morning at 9. She makes me running every morning and trains me in taijutsu.

_"You not bad at taijutsu! It's just you're too lazy to do the thing that doesn't seem to interest you! So that's why we're going to make you at least good in taijutsu, not sub-par. I can't let my beloved student sucks at taijutsu can't I?" She smiled but I can see dark fog crowding behind her. Totally scary._

That's what she said, but it's kinda true. So that's why I succumb to my fate now. Man, I don't really like taijutsu.

After I have done my run and spar, she would disappear. Just poof! Yep, the one who watches me run like a hawk and spar with is her clone. Must be nice if you have that much of chakra.

After that, I would go home first and get some lunch, take a bath if my body stinks and then resume to go to her house. But sometimes, we would have lunch together, she called it bonding. Not that I mind. She's an excellent cook.

The first time I went to her house, she would test my knowledge and I told her everything. She demands me to learn the basic since I start by copying the explosive tags. Then sometimes, we would talk about formula she uses, since I spotted, it is different from the usual Konoha tag. She said it's from the Uzumaki clan, where she belongs.

And today is no different, I will start by practising my basic and then she would teach this and that.

"Today we will be covering for seals in a scroll. We start by scroll for summons. I know you already can do the storage seals, which basically summoning item. Now, I want you to try making seals for summoning people." She explained things more clearly about what to do and no. "Try to make a scroll for summoning me."

"Okay." I nodded. I start writing the usual kanji needed for summoning but altered a few different things, like a kanji of item and change it to a kanji of human. After a while, I'm done. "Sensei, it's done."

"Good, now go outside and try to summon me."

I nodded and went outside the house. Open the scroll, give it some chakra and POOF! Kushina-sensei appears in front of me.

"Well done. Now let's go inside." Then she disappeared again.

After that, I began to cover a few more summoning scrolls and the lesson ends pretty quickly.

"Kisa-chan, let's go! We're going to take some easy mission today! Your first mission." She said suddenly. I packed up my things and we go out, headed to the Hokage office.

We arrived and went inside.

"Good morning Hokage-sama. I know it's a bit late for us but we're going to take a mission today," Kushina-sensei said while I bow and muttered good morning too.

Hokage puffed his pipe and let out the smoke. "Morning Kushina. We have a few of D-ranks this morning." He gestures to the ninja next to him, Yasu, and he informs us a few D ranks mission that we could choose.

"There's a buying groceries for a ninja, walking dog for Inuzuka, catching a cat, and cleaning a house. Which one do you prefer?" Yasu informs us.

"I'll go with buying groceries." I immediately answered. Hell no for the cat, isn't that trouble cat from Naruto era?

Kushina slightly laughed hearing my answer and went to take the scroll. "Yeah, we'll go with that. Have a good day Hokage-sama.

I bowed and followed her outside.

I opened the scroll while we're walking. "We need to buy apples, rice, fish, leeks, salt, sugar, milk, ramen cup, and more stuff. Come on sensei, let's go to the market!" I grab her along with me, to walk faster.

"Pfft, Kisa-chan, slow down a bit." Kushina laughed and we kinda walking hand and hand.

"It's my first mission sensei! Of course, I would be excited!" I grinned. And the money of course. Why do you think I work hard? One, to stay alive in this crazy batshit life. Two, money. Of course, I won't tell anyone about that.

We arrived in the market and began to buy the listed item. After done, we headed to the ninja home. He is chuunin in his late teen, named Kenji.

I knocked on the door. "Good afternoon, ninja-san. I came to deliver your groceries!"

"Come on in!" He shouted from inside.

"Excuse us!" Kushina takes the lead and opens the door. We come in and put the groceries on top of the table. What surprised me is the ninja sitting in the wheelchair and lost one of his legs.

"Sorry for the trouble!" He smiled and try to grab the groceries.

"Ah, let me help you, do you need to put it on the fridge?" Kushina sensei grab the groceries and start to arrange things that we bought earlier.

"That would be quiet nice, thank you." said the ninja with a sad smile.

I keep standing still, looking at him. He seems to notice that and start talking with me. "Are you just graduate?"

I wake up from my daze. "Ah yeah, around a month ago."

He hummed. "You're quite young. Seems like they just genin who graduated become young and younger. We are at war after all. We need all the ninjas at the front. Practice seriously, when you in front, it becomes life and death, nothing else matter. Don't become like me." He said with another sad smile.

I nodded but can't say anything back. Seeing him like this make all becomes more real. War. No matters where always sheds blood. It's either you kill or be killed.

Kushina sensei finished arranging things. "It's all finished. We should get going now." She smiled. Her voice wakes me up from my thought.

"Thanks for the help, Uzumaki-san, little ninja-san." He said.

Kushina nodded. "You're welcome!"

I snapped in instant. "I'm not little! Just young!"

"Hahaha! Yeah! Grow up fine and become an amazing ninja like your sensei!" He smiled.

"I will!" I shouted. Kushina smiled. "Please excuse us!"

Then we exited the house and headed to the Hokage office to report the mission in silent.

"Sensei, I hope someone creates a prosthetic leg so he can walk again." I mean, something like fake leg exists in my past world, I hope someone makes prosthetic leg or hand sooner or later.

"Yeah, we could help with sealing too. Medic also needs seals to help with treatment." She nodded, seems like she pleased with my sudden statement.

Soon, we arrive at the Hokage office and report the mission. We need to write the report to get payment. I hurriedly write one on spot.

"Sensei! My first earning!" We got 5000 ryo, which not much, but we could eat one or two meal with this.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kushina asked me.

"Eat good food. You live only once, let's eat good food. I'm going to treat both of you and baa-chan." Well, yakiniku doesn't seem like a bad choice.

"Pfft! You need more money to treat both of your baa-chan and me! I eat a lot!" She boasted.

"Sensei, can't you eat like one serving? Pity me a bit! I just got my earnings today!" I said while making a face. "Forget it, I'll keep this money. I'm going to treat you when I make enough money!"

She laughed. "Okay! I'll wait for it!"

Then she dismisses me, told me to come directly to her house tomorrow. And I'm quite happy with that, meaning there's no need to run tomorrow.

.

The next day, I woke up and get ready for the day. Eat breakfast and going to sensei home immediately.

We might do something new today, which make me pretty happy with my own speculation.

Soon, I arrived at her house and went inside.

"Moning sensei!" I greet her. But what I see is she is busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Kisa-chan, come and help me!" she shouted for help.

Then I put my things on the sofa and went to help her.

"I'm making lunch! We're going to have lunch outside for today! Please crack the egg here!" She instructed me what to do and soon we're finished making lunch. We pack them and put it in the basket.

"You making quite a lot sensei, are you going to finish them all?" I tease her which end up getting a punch on my head. "It hurts!"

"We're going to having lunch with my boyfriend and his team today! They just back from mission yesterday and training in the forest now!" She hummed happily. I guess she really misses them.

I finally get to meet Naruto's dad huh. Oh, and Kakashi as well. I mean mini Kakashi. This is going to be more troublesome, but I can't wait.

I grab my things and the lunch box. We headed towards the forest.

When we arrived, seems like two people are sparring. But when we are close enough, the spar ended and one of them is losing pretty badly and started to shout.

Kushina walks in first and I walk behind her. "Hey guys! I brought lunch!"

"Kushina-san! You came!" shouted a girl and hurriedly run towards Kushina and hug her.

"Hehe, let me put down the basket first!" Kushina said and the girl let go of her hug.

"You finally came," said a man with spikey blond hair. Yep. Definitely Naruto's dad. And he looks handsome.

"Ah, so you're Kushina student!" He said while smiling. Seems like he is also friendly. But soon all of the eyes went towards me.

I wake up from my daze, bow slightly and greet them. "Hello."

"Ah, Minato! This is my student, Koyama Tsukisa! Kisa-chan, he is my boyfriend, Namikaze Minato!" Kushina-sensei introduces us.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Hey you little one!" Someone cut in, with a loud voice. "I'm Uchiha Obito, I'm a genin and eleven years old! I would become Hokage someday!" He ends the introduction with a pose.

"I'm Nohara Rin! Finally some other girl! Yay!" She came close and hug me.

I hug her back hesitantly. Then she let go of the hug and my eyes end up on the final person.

"Kakashi Hatake," he said with a disinterested face. Like seriously, he is so different from his adult version. His mini version is more like a jerk emo kid, though he mostly ignoring me, which I don't mind.

I ignore him and went to introduce my self. "I'm Koyama Tsukisa and currently eight and a half, almost 9. Please to meet you," I smiled at them and then proceed to glare at someone. "And I'm not little, just younger than you by two years."

"Maa... Let's have lunch," Minato tries to break another fight. Well not exactly fight yet. But whatever.

We sit down in on top of the sheet, forming a circular. I sit in between Rin and Kushina. We eat then talking at the same time.

"Gosh Kushina-san, this is so good!" glob Obito with his face full of food.

"Obito! Eat slowly! Kakashi! Chew properly! My! Aren't both of you idiot?!" Kushina gushed over them. Yeah, I could imagine she would be a good mom one day. Too bad Naruto can't experience it. Or, could I change it? Their fate. Now that I got close to her, I don't want to lose her either.

"Kisa-chan, why aren't you eating?" Rin asked me, snapping me out from my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, just thought of something!" I hurriedly eat my share.

"Kushina-san cooking always good! They're practically my favourite!" Rin eats a bite and keeps talking. She's so cheerful.

"Yeah, this is so good!" Can't help but keep talking with her. There's nothing wrong with making new friends.

"So, how's genin life?" she asked.

"Not bad I suppose. I learn a lot from Kushina-sensei too." I gulped the tea. "I heard you're a medic ninja Rin-san. Is it hard?" I am seriously curious.

"Yeah! I'm still learning too, but I made some progress!" Rin said, enthusiast.

I nodded. "That's good! And maybe I can learn some first aid kit from you! It would be helpful!"

"That's actually a pretty good idea! I'm going to teach you later!" she gushed, look pretty happy.

We finished lunch and wrapped it up. I can't help but ask sensei, "Sensei, what are we going to do today?"

"Oh, I thought we could take it easy today! You work really hard for a month! You should rest a bit!" She said all smiley. Bet she wanna spends her time with he beloved one eh. Well, that's good too, being lovey-dovey like that. Yup yup.

"Or we could have some spars!" Obito shouted, telling me to join him.

I shrugged. "Nah, I'm still full to do something heavy like that. I'll pass."

"Maybe you could spars with me, Obito," Minato said, getting ready for the spars.

"I'm going to beat you this time sensei!" Obito then proceeds to get ready and I heard Kakashi muttered quietly. "Idiot."

The spars begin. Obito not bad for a genin, well, a bit sloppy though. Minato on the other hand, practically amazing. Even amazing doesn't enough to describe him.

He is using his special kunai and suddenly transported to another place. He wins easily.

I'm in awe.

"Sensei, you're amazing as always!" Rin said.

But someone looks dejected. "I could win if I didn't make any mistakes!" Obito shouted.

Nah, what an excuse. But he is indeed different from the usual Uchiha though.

Everyone chatted pretty happily and Kushina-sensei was in a shouting match again Obito. And me? I keep looking at the special kunai in Minato hands. Man, I really wanna take a look at it.

"Wanna take a look Kisa-chan?" Minato asked, probably aware where my eyes staring into.

"Can I?" My spirit got lifted. Minato hands me his kunai and I take a look at it. Oh my god. This is amazing. How did he come up with this idea? No wonder everyone afraid of him, even got flee on sight order from other nation.

"Think you can make something awesome like this in the future, Kisa-chan?" Rin asked.

I look at her and grin. "I do have a few ideas. Maybe I should consult with Kushina-sensei later."

My ideas? I'm going to make something like Illumi needles that can control person to do what he likes.

If you ask me why, well, why not? If I could make it true, imagine put the needles in someone else head and make them fight from your command. Then I'll sit back on top of the tree trunks and watch them fight.

Heh. It would be awesome. That's why I always practising with baa-chan needles. You could put them in the human body and at least, they won't die from blood loss. I can't use kunai because kunai's too big. And I need a lot of needles. That's for sure.

Just wait, I'll definitely make it come true.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

If I'm being honest, I kinda bored with getting only D-ranks now. I even ask Kushina-sensei to get C-rank mission for once a couple of months ago. But it's already past half a year and I didn't even start with C-rank mission.

I finally ask her, and she said not right now. Moreover, in our team, it was only two of us. And the situation outside Konoha is pretty dangerous right now. A lot of C-rank mission consists of delivering supply to the front line or any barracks out there. Kushina-sensei deemed it won't be safe if only just two of us. She would accept C-ranks once I could beat up another ninja.

I can only accept her decision. Because it's the truth. A few other teams that accepted C-ranks often meet with enemies hiding in the forest. And not all of them come back safely.

There's one kid that graduate along with me passed away. I went to attend her funeral. Imagine, a kid ten years old, who supposed to only need to worry her homework but die in the enemy's hand. Her sensei got injured pretty badly, but he manages to save the other two kids. But the same thing can't be said for their mental trauma. And they're not the only one. A lot of ninjas did.

This makes the situation in Konoha is pretty gloomy, with the war seems like won't end anytime soon.

Seeing thing like this makes me work harder, for survival. You could say that I got a wake-up call. No more dilly-dallying in laziness. I work hard in my ninjutsu and taijutsu training. I also trained to how to survive in the forest. And Kushina-sensei teaches me a few D-rank and C-rank ninjutsu.

She got me to test my chakra nature which surprisingly is water. And I can't even swim. When she heard that, she grabs and throw me into the river. And guess what? No ones help except my self so I did everything I could to keep my self floating or should I say, alive. It works. And that's how I learn to swim in the most terrible way. I don't know if I should feel grateful or hateful towards sensei. No more thing like a river or lake or whatever. I like the ground pretty much.

But I know learning a few ninjutsu tricks and taijutsu won't save you, so I decided to start making Illumi nen power into seals that I can use. I start to try it my self first. It takes me almost half a year to make this unfixed formula. I working on it every night. I know Kushina-sensei notice I'm working on something, so I inform her on my project, in case something go wrong or I needed help. So far so good. I manage to make it into a prototype. But I'm still keeping it a secret from everyone else and proceed with living my life like usual.

I'm currently in baa-chan workroom right now, helping her mixing traditional remedy. Then suddenly a ninja shows up from the window. "Koyama Tsukisa, you are needed in hokage office right now." Then, he disappears.

I stop my work and take off the apron. "Baa-chan, I need to go to Hokage office right now, they called me! The remedy hasn't done yet, please check it!" I shouted while running to the front door.

"Okay!" Once I hear her reply, I immediately went to the office.

When I arrive, there's Kushina-sensei, Minato-san, Kakashi and Rin inside. I greeted them and went to Kushina-sensei side.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Obito rush inside the room. He immediately went and stood beside Rin.

Honestly, I kinda feel something serious happen. It's quiet and feels a bit uncomfortable.

"There's an emergency situation happened in the border near the Takigakure. They need more supplies and requested for help. Seems like the caught a traitor. This going to be a C-rank mission. I'm going to dispatch Minato and Kushina team to deliver the supplies. And for the traitor, I'm going to give it to you Minato," the Hokage said and take another puff from his pipe.

"Sure, Hokage-sama. Kids, go home and get ready, we meet in another hour in the supplies area," Minato- san said, giving a command and we immediately dispersed.

I went home and grab my backpack. "Baa-chan, I have an emergency mission, I need to ready in an hour," I inform her and grab things that I needed.

"You're going outside? Oh my, it's dangerous outside!" Baa-chan exclaimed. She went to pack a few food and bottles for me. I place it inside the storage scroll. I grab some other things and a lot of explosive tags and chakra bomb and needles.

I place a few storage scrolls inside my backpack and a few small ones inside my pouch.

"Baa-chan, I'm going now." I went hug her. "Don't worry, I'm with Kushina-sensei and Minato-san. It will be safe," I assure her.

"I know. Come back safely okay," she hugs me back. "Here's an omamori. It will keep you save."

I grab the omamori and place it in my pocket. I close the door and went to the supplies area. I spotted Kakashi, Minato-san and Kushina-sensei when I arrive. Seems like Obito was late and Rin went to retrieve him. Then Minato-san distributed the supplies that we need to bring along.

Kushina-sensei stood in front of me, seems to be a bit worry, because I never in actual combat in a dangerous situation before. "Kisa-chan, this is would be your first C-rank. It would be more dangerous than the usual C-rank."

I nodded. "I know sensei. I'll listen to you and won't be reckless."

"Good, stay close to me, understand?" She asks for final confirmation.

"Okay." I smiled.

Then Rin and Obito arrive. We pack the supplies and went to the gate.

"We're going to the border now and it would take a few days to arrive since it near Takigakure. We might run into enemies so stay close to each other and stay safe, understand?" Minato-san said the final speech before we leave.

"Yes, sensei" We chorused.

We dispatched, run at a normal speed. So far, it's only forest left and right.

"Is this your first time outside of the village, Kisa-chan?" Rin asked, running beside me.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's my first C-rank mission too. So, please look after me, senpai~" I tease her.

"Oooh, Rin got called senpai? You should call me senpai too! Obito senpai seems sound good!" Obito added, suddenly appear beside Rin.

I clicked my tongue, despise to have to call Obito, senpai. "But you don't act like one, so I won't call you senpai."

"You! You little!" Obito making a resentful face. While I peek and Kakashi look satisfied. I snorted.

And that makes Obito explode. "You! I need to teach you some manners! Come here now!"

"Pfft! Hahaha! I'm just joking! You are sure so easy to riled up!" I and the others laughed. He sure is an idiot.

We keep going forward. We stop once for lunch and rest, then continuing the journey. So far nothing goes wrong. We stop to rest a few times. Then the night comes. We stop near the river and decided to spend the night there.

"Right, Kakashi and Obito should go and catch the fish." Kakashi nodded while Obito loudly answered him. Rin and me searching for some twigs and start the fire. After dinner, Minato assigns us for the sleep watch. Since it's my first time, I would be the first, Kakashi the second one, Obito the third and Rin the last one. He and Kushina would be nearby.

Then the others went to sleep. Kushina-sensei and Minato-san went a bit further but still near us. I sit still near the fireplace and I decided to put off the fire. Don't want to alert enemies in case they're near us.

Honestly, I'm a bit nervous about my first watch. Don't wanna botch my first time. I put my blanket around me to keep me warm. An hour and a half passed pretty quickly. I stand up and went to wake Kakashi.

"Oi Kakashi, it's your turn now." He seriously just sit still at the tree. He's even sleeping with his mask on huh. I'm glad I googled what his face looks like in the past life.

He opens his eyes and nodded. Honestly, we don't interact that much. The time we interact is when I had joined Minato's team practice and had sparring against him, which I lost. And honestly, I don't know how to interact with him either. He's a jerk. Well, not a jerk towards me but super strict with ninja this and ninja that.

It's much easier to interact with Obito and Rin. Obito is like loud, idiot and always late. When he is shouting and yelling, it kind of pisses me off. So I sometimes would taunt him or make him piss off. And he definitely likes Rin. He treats her nice and went blushing every time Rin treat him really nice.

And Rin. Rin is the most easier one to get friendly with. She's the sweetest. She's nice and teaches me a lot of things. And demands me to do girly things with her. With that, I would invite Anko to do the girly things, though mostly Rin is the one who super excited about it. And I know she likes Kakashi. Damn, poor Obito. He needs to work harder.

I went to Rin's side and lay down beside her. I sleep easily. When I woke up, it's already morning. We took breakfast and clean up, then continuing the journey.

"Sensei, is the border still far away?" I ask her since I was curious.

"No, we probably arrive at noon." She informs me.

I nodded. We continuing the journey. Then Minato-san sent a signal. Seems like he felt something. _There are a few people following us. Prepare for combat._ He signal.

I grab my bag tight. Then a shadow suddenly leapt out from the tree directly towards me. I dodge it and jump backwards, kunai in my hand. When I see him, the thing that comes to my mind is, he's young, like me, probably a few years older though. _Probably a genin or chuunin._ Yeah fuck, who cares. Right, the best defense is a good offense.

I jump towards him and engage with kunai.

_Water release : water gun._

I shoot water from my mouth towards him. He deflates it. I kept shooting water from my mouth and it finally it hit his face. I threw my needles and He had enough of it and jump towards me, ready to spew some jutsu.

Yeah sorry boy, I need to finish this fast. I ready to activate the tags then something crashes me from behind.

Fuck. Who the hell…! Obito!

Then a big wave of water coming. Fuck. Fuck, Fuck. I grab Obito immediately and jump upwards. I jump and jumping towards the big tree trunk. There are two enemies now, plus the big wave of water chases us. And my enemy jumps towards us, ready to strike.

Fuck you. I'm pissed. He got closer and closer. I threw Obito away to my back and activate the tags. He exploded, blood splattered everywhere. It's… finished…

The next thing I knew, my knees give in. I breathe in and breathe out. Fuck. It exploded. It's my first time I exploded a person.

"Kisa!" Huh.

"Kisa!" Someone called me.

Slap!

I got slapped. I look to my front and saw Kushina-sensei in front of me. "Kisa, you okay?"

I blink.

Blink once.

Blink twice.

"Sensei…" I went to hug her. "He exploded."

"Yeah, I know," Kushina hug me back.

"I was ready, you know when I throw my needle tags. But I'm kind of shock when the blood splatter everywhere. I thought I was ready… I mean, I… I…," I hug her more tightly.

She hugs and pats me for a while.

I finally calm down, but keep hugging her. I can feel she carrying me. Then I face her. "I think I'm okay now sensei…"

"You sure?" Kushina tidying up my hair.

"Yeah." I nodded. I let go of her hug and walk beside her, holding her hands tight.

We were walking slowly. Rin's healing Obito right now. I just kept quiet. When everything's done, we're continuing our journey. We arrived at noon. Minato-san talking with a ninja right now. We went in towards the camp and stand beside Kushina-sensei.

We hand over the supplies. And Minato-san hearing the report now. Rin went to heal the injured shinobi and Obito follows her around. I just take a seat besides Kushina and she handed me a cup of tea.

"Thanks, sensei, though I prefer a cup of hot chocolate." I slurped the tea slowly.

"Then let's get one when we get back to Konoha." She also drinks tea slowly.

Then Minato-san walks somewhere. Probably to meet with the traitor. After a while, he comes back and talking with Kushina-sensei and other Konoha shinobi. They took a while. I got curious and sneak out behind Kushina-sensei to hear the things they talk about.

"We tried to interrogate him but he won't open his mouth at all," said the Konoha shinobi.

"Maybe we should bring him to Konoha and hand him over to the Torture and Interrogation Division." Kushina-sensei gives a suggestion.

"That would be the best since we don't have any Yamanaka's here." Minato-san agreed with her.

Huh. So we need to bring him along huh.

Suddenly I got an idea.

"Sensei, maybe I could do it," I said and take out my special needle. "It's the prototype."

"You did it?" Kushina-sensei asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I kind of want to surprise you yesterday, but I forgot about it. Maybe we should try this."

"Your secret jutsu Kisa-chan?" Minato-san asked while taking a look on my needle.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Let's go Minato, we should try this." Kushina-sensei takes the lead and we walk into a prison room. We go inside and I put the needle in his head. I activate the seals and stand in front of the prisoner. I give him a command from inside of my head.

_Answer all of my questions truthfully._

Then I ask the traitor the question. "What's your name?"

"Mitsuge Isshin." He answered.

"Birthdate?" I ask him another question.

"24th November."

I look towards the Konoha shinobi. "Is it right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Then I turn to Minato-san. "You can question him now."

I give the prisoner another command.

_Answer truthfully to every question that Minato-san asked._

Then Minato-san went to interrogate him. I just stand aside and watch it all. Apparently, he's been feeding the Iwagakure information about how many members of this troupe, name, skills, etc. and the agenda. There's always meet near the Kusagakure.

"Kisa-chan, it's done now." Minato-san nodded and informed me.

"Okay." I took off the needles and place it in my pouch.

I feel like I got a look from someone. I meet the gaze. Surprisingly, it's Kakashi. He nodded. And I nodded back.

Damn. Why do I feel that I got an acknowledgement from him?

…

Whatever.

We went outside the prison and got back to the meeting room. Maybe they'll decide what to do with him.

Then after it's done, we were grouping in the meeting room. Then Minato-san asked me. "Kisa-chan, the needles?"

Guess I need to explain things.

"I'm thinking of using my needle as the mediator for the seals. It can be used when stuck in your head, but I also hope the needles could reach the brain."

"So it manipulates people but also hypnosis?" Kakashi asked

"So, I'm trying to make it like this. Basically, I pin the needles into a person's head and manipulate them. My needle could manipulate and hypnotize the person. And it could manipulate for the long term. If one tried to violate my order, the conditioning seals will act immediately and the hypnosis would still go on. If one tried to resist it, they would get headaches." I explain it to them.

"Earlier, the seals work as an hypnosis and under my order to answer every question truthfully," I added.

"Hmm… It actually a pretty nice idea, like a genjutsu?" Minato-san added.

"A bit? Genjutsu is an illusion and it could break by feeling the pain. Mine does not."

"What if it broke?" Minato-san asked. "It could be broken if someone has immense willpower."

"If that broke, then it brokes. I'll just make sure the seals burn or something, so they won't know the formula." I shrugged.

"She also has another one," Kushina-sensei added.

"Okay, this is the other one," I pull out another needle with a blue tag.

"This one I manipulates person for fighting or movement, they become my Needleman and will follow my command until they die or until I cancel the order. I'm hoping to also know what in their mind or what my Needleman see, to make things easier, but I haven't added it yet. So basically, I haven't tested this one." I explain.

"This works in person right?" Minato-san asked me, seems to make sure of something.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's like Yamanaka's mind body disturbance technique. But the thing is, Yamanaka's technique still have their consciousness even when they fight each other. And mine's don't. The Needleman doesn't have consciousness, it's like they're my puppet but like a human, still could talk, smile, laugh, etc."

"Kisa-chan," Minato-san suddenly cut in.

I look at him. "Yeah?"

"Promise me you would never try this on the corpse," Minato said, looking serious.

"Uhh… Okay," I nodded, making a promise to him. "I won't, I would only use it on human."

He smiled, relieved. "Good. The second hokage tried to make this kind of jutsu but on the corpse. It's classified as forbidden jutsu. So you absolutely can't try it okay?" He then pulls a pinky out.

What the fuck! A pinky promise? "Minato-san, I'm nine! Who does this anymore!" I protest.

He keeps looking and smile at me, and the pinky doesn't seem to be retreating.

"Okay fine! I promise!" Then I fucking pinky promise him. "Besides, it smells like trouble if I tried it. I prefer to live here instead of becoming a nuke-nin." I added. He smiled, and Kushina-sensei too. They seem to be happy.

I deadpanned.

I look towards Kakashi and whispered. "It must be hard for you."

Surprisingly, he nodded. Heh. Guess he's not as bad as I thought.

Then Rin and Obito came inside. And we decided to take a rest for a while then headed back to Konoha.

Oh, it comes to my mind that Rin and Obito weren't inside when I explain the needles. Should I inform them then?

….

Naahh… Maybe next time. A few people know about it, the better for me.

* * *

This is unedited. And I haven't check it again. I type this today and before I went to sleep. So yes, I'm sleepy now.

I hope there won't be any typo or lack of words. I'll check it again tomorrow.

And thank you for the new favourites and follows and reviews.


End file.
